Nova Era
by Anne Silva
Summary: Marguerite descobre tudo sobre o seu passado,assim também como Veronica que agora conhece os verdadeiros motivos de te sido abandonada por sua mãe.Nossos perdidos agora estão em uma continuação de Escolhas
1. Chapter 1

**Nova Era**

_"Ao amanhecer do último século  
Um grupo de exploradores procurava por um mundo Pré-histórico  
Motivados pela ambição...  
Desejos secretos...  
E uma sede de aventura...  
E a busca pela derradeira história._

_Eles são ajudados por uma beleza indomável  
Guiada em uma terra estranha e selvagem...  
Cada dia em uma procura desesperada pela saída do...**  
**_

**MUNDO PERDIDO!"**

Já fazia cinco meses que os perdidos estavam em Avalon, mas nem tudo eram vinhos e sorrisos,o clima na ilha não era dos melhores,aparentemente estava tudo bem porém alguns dos perdidos sabiam que algo de muito errado estava acontecendo ali.  
Naquele dia por incrível que pareça era o noivado de Verônica e Malone depois da longa viagem que fez ,o nosso jornalista parecia ter mudado muito, havia deixado de ser aquele "garotinho" indeciso e medroso de sempre, o pequeno Ned Boy finalmente se tornou um Ned Man.  
Verônica e Finn dormiam no mesmo quarto, ou melhor, Finn tentava dormir, pois Verônica não a deixou pregar os olhos a noite toda.  
_V – Pronto Finn já amanheceu! - gritou Verônica pulando da cama.  
F – Verônica eu odeio você, na boa você não me deixou dormir a noite toda!  
V – Finn, você é minha amiga.  
F – A culpa disso é toda do chato do Malone, por que se você já está assim no noivado imagina no casamento, se ele tivesse casado logo eu não iria ter que passar por isso de novo.  
V – Ah! Finn você é que esta sendo chata, eu achei tão romântico o pedido de noivado assim na frente de todos e agora uma festa que lindo!  
F – Ai Verônica você ta muito romântica pro meu gosto que coisa chata.  
V – FINN! Vamos me ajude eu tenho que me arrumar o almoço é daqui a pouco.  
F – Eu vou ajudá-la Verônica, mas a arrumação fica por conta da Madge além do mais o almoço é daqui a muito tempo vamos dormir Verônica pelo menos duas horas._

_Roxton e Marguerite por sua vez já haviam até se casado,numa cerimônia celta linda que foi capaz de emocionar até a mulher de fogo e aç aquele havia sido o segundo dia mais feliz de suas vidas,pois nada seria comparado a alegria sentida pelos dois ao saber que em breve seria pais Henrique fazia de tudo para ajudá-los ele e Roxton eram grandes amigos já que eles tinham um objetivo em comum que era proteger Marguerite acima de tudo.  
Mas já a relação entre Marguerite e Viviana continuava na mesma infelizmente Marguerite se mantinha muito distante da mã a maioria do tempo com Roxton e Henrique tentando se preparar para o grande encontro.  
Duas horas depois de Verônica e Finn terem acordado Roxton finalmente despertou e percebeu que sua esposa não estava na cama. Madge estava como sempre na janela contemplando a grande ilha.  
R - Marguerite?O que você tem minha querida, desde que chegamos aqui sempre que acordo te encontro aí nessa janela com o olhar tão perdido.  
M - Preocupação Roxton!  
Roxton se levanta da cama e a abraça.  
R – Eu sei Madge, sei como você deve estar se sentindo.  
M – Não Roxton você não sabe, na verdade você nem imagina o que é ter o destino de um povo em suas mãos. Eu sim, eu já vivi isso.  
O caçador percebe o nervosismo dela e faz mais uma tentativa de tranqüilizá-la.  
R – Marguerite eu sei que não tenho a mesma noção disso quanto você, mas imagino o quanto deve ser difícil, mas eu estou aqui com você.  
M – Ah! John agora é muito mais difícil, antes eu era sozinha não tinha nada a perder.  
Ela passa a mão na barriga que já apresentava o tamanho normal de uma gravidez de sete meses.  
Roxton coloca a mão sobre a dela e com a outra toca-lhe o rosto._

_M – Ah meu amor não sei o que seria de mim sem você. Mas meu caçador, sei que você também esta muito preocupado percebo quando me olha como se algo pudesse acontecer comigo a qualquer momento.  
R – Madge venha até aqui.  
Roxton continua segurando ela pela mão e os dois sentam na cama.  
R – Minha linda eu confesso que eu estou muito preocupado com tudo isso, mas minha principal preocupação é você e o nosso filho, Madge vocês dois são a única coisa de bom que eu tenho na minha vida e me dói muito pensar em perdê-los.  
Os dois ficam durante aquele tempo só olhando um para o outro, não pensavam em nada, parecia que eles estavam tentando transformar aquele momento juntos, numa coisa eterna. Eles tinham o rosto muito juntos um do outro e trocavam pequenos carinhos e depois de um breve espaço de tempo finalmente se beijaram. Até alguém interromper aquele momento tão especial.  
M – John a porta! Disse Madge bem baixinho.  
J - O que?  
M - Amor eu odeio ser estraga prazer, mas tem alguém na porta.  
J - Sempre tem alguém na porta. (risos)  
M - Eu vou abrir.  
Era umas das aias de Marguerite.  
M - Bom dia.  
Aia- Bom dia Senhora me desculpe incomodá-la.  
M - Não se preocupe o que foi?  
Aia- Senhora, a futura protetora pediu para que a senhora fosse até aos seus aposentos.  
M - Obrigada Zoief, avise a Verônica que em breve eu estarei lá.  
Aia- Com licença senhora.  
R - Como sempre nossa festinha acabou.  
Ele foi até a sua esposa lhe depositou um beijo na testa e a abraçou.  
R - Obrigado Madge, muito obrigada por confiar seus medos a mim.  
M - John você é mais do que merecedor da minha confiança, é o homem que eu amo e o pai do meu filho. Quem mais seria digno da minha confiança?  
R – Amo vocês._

Esse botãozinho aí em baixo é um luga bem legal pra vc dizer o que você acha.


	2. Chapter 2

**  
**O quarto de Henrique era um espaço digno de um rei, havia uma sala com uma mesa para esse tipo de visita mais reservada, e como era de se esperar uma mesa redonda, uma replica consideravelmente menor que a Távola Redonda, uma decoração digna de Arthur Pendragon. E lá estavam Henrique, Abigail e Viviana.  
H – Eu chamei as senhoras aqui, pois uma coisa muito estranha aconteceu.  
Vi – O que houve Henrique?  
H – O corvo de Acolon trouxe uma mensagem que dizia que a caverna das Pedras Vivas foi invadida, todos os Avatares que foram colocados para proteger a entrada da caverna foram mortos e o exercito de Megara tomou a caverna.  
Abi – Acolon está no platô?  
H – Ele acaba de chegar e viu quando os homens de Megara estavam falando.  
Abi – Mas, o que aquela louca pretende? Mesmo ela sendo um ser especial uma copia não duraria muito, além disso, ela ficaria presa.  
Vi – Não sei, mas então Megara está na caverna?  
H – Não sei de detalhes. Mas logo Acolon estará aqui.  
Abi – Por agora vamos nos aprontar para o almoço, e depois chamaremos a todos para conversamos.  
H – Abigail eu realmente não entendo o porquê desse noivado não temos esse costume aqui, porque adiar o casamento da protetora?  
Abi – Foi idéia do noivo é costume do mundo exterior, eu sei que realmente não há motivos para adiar a cerimônia de casamento, todos sabem que esse casamento já foi consumado desde que chegaram.  
Vi – Eu só espero que Eduard Malone seja realmente o que aparenta ser, pois pra mim ele está querendo ganhar tempo.  
H – Será que ele pretende sair do platô, mas eu sei que local exato da saída é um segredo que a Marguerite tem guardado muito bem dos seus amigos, ela não disse sequer uma palavra desde a tempestade.  
Abi – É melhor prestarmos atenção no repórter, para não nos arrependermos depois.  
H – Até mais tarde senhoras.

No quarto de Verônica.  
V – Finn você tem certeza que chamou a Marguerite?  
F – Claro Verônica a Madge mandou avisar que logo estaria aqui, se acalma menina.  
V – Que demora.  
F – Verônica, por favor, a Madge está grávida você já viu o tamanho da barriga dela por mais que não esteja muito grande deve pesar, magrelinha do jeito que ela é deve estar muito pesada.  
M – Obrigada pelo magrelinha Finn.  
F – Marguerite! Por que você não avisa que está chegando, eu me assustei.  
V – Que bom que você chegou Madge, pensei que não viria mais.  
M – Me desculpa Finn da próxima vez eu mando tocar trombetas. Ou seria melhor os trovoes. É complicado decidir.  
Finn ficou constrangida com a chegada de Marguerite, antes quando ela falava algo errado à herdeira sempre a corrigia e pegava no pé dela ai elas sempre brigavam, mas agora era diferente Marguerite havia mudado muito estava mais tranqüila, mais serena apesar de não ter deixado seu humor sarcástico.  
F – Desculpa Madge, vou aproveitar que você chegou e vou ver o Challenger e o Summerlee.  
M – Até logo Finn. Eu acho que o Roxton também está lá.  
Finn saiu deixando Madge e Verônica sozinhas.  
V – Ai, Madge eu estou tão nervosa é um dia tão especial.  
M – Fique calma Verônica vai dar tudo certo.  
V – Você fala isso por que já ficou noiva muitas vezes mais essa é a minha primeira e ultima vez.  
M – Verônica já que a Finn saiu eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?  
V – Claro.  
M – Você tem certeza que é realmente isso que quer? Tem certeza de que o Malone é a pessoa certa. Você acha que ele está realmente pronto?  
Verônica estava radiante parecia ter certeza do que estava fazendo a pergunta de Marguerite não a abalou nem um pouco.  
V – Mas é claro que sim Madge, eu não tenho nenhuma duvida.  
M – Mas e a Gladys?  
V – A Gladys já é passado na vida do Ned, ele mudou muito depois dessa viagem misteriosa às vezes me parece outra pessoa.  
M – Tudo bem é melhor começarmos logo eu vou a te arrumar.

Marguerite começou a maquiar Verônica, mas continuou a pensar nesse casamento, Madge sempre teve um sexto sentido muito apurado por isso sabia que havia algo muito estranho naquela historia.  
M – Verônica, por falar nessa viagem,o Malone já te contou o que aconteceu enquanto esteve fora ?Ele prefere não tocar no assunto conosco.  
V – Eu não sei Marguerite ele não me conta nada sobre a viagem eu acho que aconteceu algo muito serio que o fez mudar tanto assim. Mas ainda bem que pra melhor!

Challenger e Summerlee estavam no jardim da torre de Tor, o botânico estava impressionado com as diversas espécies de plantas encontradas em Avalon.  
Su – É meu amigo eu nunca poderia imaginar que existia um lugar tão mágico como esse.  
C – Você tem razão Professor tudo isso aqui é muito além do que a ciência pode explicar, mas o que mais me impressiona mesmo é a Marguerite ela é realmente magnífica, sempre soube que ela era uma mulher diferente mais a cada momento ela me surpreende mais.  
Su – Ela realmente é a filha que eu gostaria de ter tido.  
Roxton se aproxima dos dois, mas não ouve sobre o que os dois senhores conversam.  
R – Será que os senhores permitem esse humilde Lord, participar de mais uma reunião da Sociedade Cientifica de Avalon, mesmo que apenas como só um espectador.  
Os dois cientistas sorriram!  
Finn também chega.  
F – Eu não entendi quase nada que você disse mais faço minhas as suas palavras Lord John Roxton.  
Su – Que bom tê-los aqui.  
C – Como está a Verônica, Finn? Muito nervosa?  
F – Nem me fala na Verônica, eu nem dormi por causa dela, agora graças aos deuses a Madge está com ela.  
Su – E o noivo onde está?  
Agora finalmente estavam todos juntos, Malone também se aproxima.  
NM – Eu estou aqui Lord Roxton.  
Os perdidos passaram o resto do tempo antes do almoço conversando de coisas banais, pois Malone evitava falar sobre o passado, ou a viagem algo realmente muito ruim havia acontecido.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Finalmente à hora do almoço havia chegado, todos estavam sentados na Távora Redonda, ricamente arrumados e um banquete de especiarias magníficas estava prestes a serem servidos.  
As mulheres a mesa era um espetáculo a parte, Viviana como sempre usava negro, mas usava nas longas madeixas uma trança com fios de ouro também tinha pescoço um colar de perolas que realçava os seus grandes olhos azuis cinzentos. Já Abigail usava um lindo vestido branco com um enorme decote não usava jóias exceto o Trion e um cordão de perolas que havia enrolado em seu cabelo. A Finn parecia mais uma bonequinha de porcelana depois de muitas reclamações e birras finalmente ela deixou que Madge a arrumasse, vestia um vestido verde, com um decote canoa que realçava muitos os seus olhos, como seus cabelos eram muito curtos Marguerite colocou apenas uma discreta tiara com pequenas esmeraldas. Marguerite usava um vestido vinho com pequenas pedras bordadas ao longo do tecido ela havia usado seu afinadíssimo bom gosto para escolher seu vestido e apesar da gravidez estava belíssima, os cabelos estavam presos com uma trança assim como os de Viviana, mas trazia um diadema cravado com safiras que combinavam com seu vestido.  
Porém a mais esperada da noite era Verônica essa não deixava a desejar a nenhuma das mulheres aqui já citadas, seu vestido era azul como seus olhos assim como o de Marguerite também tinha pedras bordadas, um decote profundo que era coberto por um belo colar de ouro com águas marinhas, usava também luvas de seda. Os cabelos estavam lindamente cacheados e presos para realçar mais o colar.  
A sala da Távora Redonda estava cheia além de todos os perdidos também estavam alguns Druidas e Avatares mais próximos de todos, estavam falando de coisas banais o almoço já havia começado pelo menos para alguns, pois Marguerite não havia sequer tocado na comida.**_

_**Henrique que estava sentado ao lado de Marguerite e Viviana falou para as duas:  
H – Vocês estão lindíssimas senhoras.  
M – Obrigada Henrique.  
V – Eu também agradeço meu querido mesmo depois de tanto poder continua sendo o mesmo rapaz gentil que eu criei.  
Marguerite olhou para Viviana e lampejo de dor passou em seus olhos, a sacerdotisa percebeu e abaixou os olhos.  
Henrique tentou descontrair mais uma vez.  
H – É Lord Roxton nós realmente não merecemos elogios, as duas mulheres da minha vida não me acham um homem bonito.  
Finn como sempre intrometida não conseguiu se manter calada e falou para Verônica que estava ao seu lado.  
F – Elas só podem estar gatos desses.  
H – Obrigada Finn, é Roxton parece que a Finn nos acha pelo menos atraente.  
O comentário de Henrique fez Finn corar e Verônica se engasgar de tanto rir.  
M – Eu sei muito bem o que a Finn acha de vocês dois.  
E a Marguerite ainda completou com seu sarcasmo de sempre fazendo Finn querer morrer de tanta vergonha.  
F – Malone dá pra você ser legal comigo pelo menos uma vez e me salvar dessa, faz logo o pedido.  
Malone estava desligado do mundo, parecia realmente que o noivo não estava ali como Marguerite também brincava com a comida mais sua cabeça com certeza não estava ali. Verônica percebeu e chamou seu noivo.  
V – Ned!  
NM – Sim! O que foi meu amor?  
V – Malone a Finn falou com você.  
NM – O que foi Finn?  
F – O pedido homem, isso tudo é nervosismo?  
NM – Ah!Sim o pedido.  
Malone se levantou e ergueu uma taça.  
NM – Atenção todos!  
Todos os sentidos dos presentes ali foram em direção a Malone.  
NM – Bem eu reuni todos vocês aqui hoje pra fazer o pedido mais importante da minha vida.  
Ned estende a mão para que Verônica levante.  
NM – Abigail aqui diante de todos eu peço permissão pra pedir a mão da sua filha em casamento.  
Abi – Sinta se a vontade Malone.**_

_**NM – Verônica Layton, Protetora do Platô você aceita se casar comigo?  
Verônica tinha os olhos marejados, a emoção era muita apesar não tocar muito no assunto sempre sonhou em se casar e ter uma família além do mais agora que tinha sua mãe ao seu lado outra vez.  
V – Sim Eduard Malone, eu aceito me casar com você.  
O anel de noivado era outra surpresa que aquela noite apresentou, era um lindo anel de ouro com uma pedra roxa, um pouco simples mais brilhava como poucas.  
H – Um brinde aos noivos!**_

Musica de Guilherme e Santiago: É pra sempre te amar.  
Me lembro,do dia a hora e o lugar que eu fiquei ligado em você.  
Me aventurei mais não quis me arriscar eu só pensei no prazer.  
Logo depois vi que era tarde demais pra tentar fugir de você.  
Eu me envolvi não consegui disfarçar e o impossível aconteceu  
Mas se o meu destino te, pois no meu caminho.  
Meu Deus quem sou pra evitar.

Hoje eu quero ser seu homem te dar até meu sobrenome.  
Esquecer de vez o teu passado e escrever um futuro do teu lado.  
E aceite apenas um pedido e vem então viver comigo.  
Eu juro que o melhor que eu posso te dar é pra sempre te amar.

Eu que lutei pra me impedir de gostar no primeiro beijo eu me perdi.  
Naquele exato momento pra cá eu já não mandava em mim.  
Mas se o meu destino te, pois no meu caminho.  
Meu Deus quem sou pra evitar.

É Margueriite tem muita coisa pra vc se surpreender aqui,continua me dizendo o que vc acha.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Depois do pedido o almoço correu bem, Marguerite foi a primeira a deixar a mesa parecia não estar se sentindo muito bem, mas para não alarmar os outros preferiu dizer a Roxton que iria ler um pouco em seu quarto. Aproveitou que todos estavam conversando e foi para o quarto.  
Logo depois da saída de Marguerite, Viviana falou algo no ouvido de Henrique e depois também se retirou.  
Os outros passaram o resto da tarde ali conversando e brindando o novo casal.  
Anos de experiência na arte da espionagem a faziam pensar que Malone escondia algo de muito serio, era estranho como ele sempre foi um fanático pelo que fazia não ter se interessado pela historia da Finn, ou até pela sua que era realmente impressionante. Então teve uma idéia aproveitou que já estava escurecendo para ir até o quarto de Malone, vestiu uma capa preta para tentar parecer que era um dos druidas que andavam pela torre e saiu.  
A chegada até o quarto de Malone foi fácil a idéia da capa tinha dado muito certo, graças ao grande capuz ninguém a reconheceu, sua entrada no quarto foi quase imperceptível até o inesperado acontecer.  
Dentro do quarto de Malone havia outra pessoa, mais pessoas naquela torre tinham pensado da mesma forma que ela, pois as coisas do Malone estavam sobre a cama, mas quem? Era incrível como as pessoas ali podiam ler os pensamentos da herdeira, pois assim como ela usava uma capa para esconder sua identidade.  
M – Quem é você? O que faz aqui?  
Pessoa – Marguerite eu.  
M – Viviana!  
Não era em vão que eram mãe e filha, enquanto todos se divertiam elas eram as únicas que estavam tentando desvendar mais um mistério que rondava a mente de todos.  
M – Vejo que também suspeita do Malone.  
Vi – E com toda razão, pois acho que ele não poderá explicar o que isso está fazendo nas coisas dele.  
Pendendo nas mãos de Viviana estava o Oroborus.**_

_**M – Mas o que isso está fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que a Verônica tinha destruído o Oroborus quando o Mordred apareceu. O que aconteceu?  
Vi – Marguerite minha querida, pingentes como esse não se destroem são jóias milenares, com poderes extraordinários não podem ser destruídas nem por seres como nós.  
M – Mas como ele foi parar nas mãos do Malone ele já não estava mais em casa quando o Mordred apareceu. Só se...  
Vi – Se a própria Verônica deu o pingente para o Malone.  
M – Mas então isso quer dizer que ela estava com o pingente em mãos durante todo este tempo e não me disse nada, e agora o entrega para o Malone, mesmo sabendo de tudo que eu passei com o Chan para conseguir isso.  
Marguerite se senta incrédula.  
M – Então não é só o Malone que tem coisas a explicar.  
Vi – E ainda tem mais, o diário do Malone foi escrito pela ultima vez quando ele saiu da casa da arvore, depois daquele dia mais nada.  
M – O Malone não perderia a chance e de escrever sobre tudo isso que estamos vivendo. Mas o que faremos agora?  
Vi – Eu vou levar o Oroborus para o templo e guardá-lo junto com o seu pingente, acho que amanha bem cedo um dos druidas que sabe algo sobre o que esta havendo já estará aqui e trará noticias sobre Megara se o Malone tiver algum envolvimento com ela ele saberá.  
M – Tudo bem.  
Vi – Você deveria ir descansar parece abatida. Quer que eu te acompanhe até seu quarto?  
M – Não se preocupe comigo só estou um pouco cansada, posso ir até meu quarto, sozinha.  
Vi – Madge espere.  
Viviana segura em seu braço impedindo que ela saia.**_

_**Vi – Antes me prometa uma coisa.  
Marguerite evitava olhar Viviana nos olhos, mas consentiu com a cabeça.  
Vi – Qualquer coisa que você sentir não hesite em nos dizer, qualquer passo em falso pode custar sua vida ou a vida da sua filha.  
Marguerite ficou surpresa em ouvir Viviana dizer sua filha.  
M – Não se preocupe o meu filho é muito mais importante do que tudo neste mundo. Agora me deixe descansar. Boa Noite Dama do Lagoo.  
A relação entre Marguerite e Viviana continuava na mesma, Viviana continuava tentando se aproximar de Marguerite, mas a herdeira continuava contra a proximidade da mãe.  
Apesar de ter corrido tudo bem estavam todos cansados, e por isso deixaram a reunião para o outro dia.**_

Comentário são muito bem vindos!


	5. Chapter 5

Assim que raiou o dia Acolon chegou à beira do lago de Avalon, e enviou um pássaro para avisar da sua chegada. Um druida recebeu a mensagem de Acolon e foi avisar na Casa das Moças onde estava Viviana a responsável pela entrada em Avalon.  
Viviana já estava de pé em seu quarto contemplando sua tão amada Avalon, ela parecia uma pintura, pois apesar da idade que deveria ter era como se o tempo não passasse , seus cabelos eram negros como no dia em que havia nascido e caia até a cintura, a pele era tão branca que fazia um belo contraste com seus cabelos.  
Sacerdotisa: Senhora.  
Vi – Sim Raven  
Sacerdotisa – Acolon está a sua espera no lago.  
Vi – Peça que preparem a barca eu já estou indo.  
Pouco tempo depois Viviana já estava indo em direção a Acolon, fazer o encantamento para abrir as brumas parecia tarefa fácil executada por Viviana, ela o fazia com uma soberania impressionante.  
Depois de fazer o encantamento das brumas Viviana abriu um grande sorriso ao ver Acolon. Já ele ao vê-la fez uma pequena reverência.  
Ac– Senhora.  
Acolon era um homem alto, apesar de parecer com o povo antigo, pois tinha os cabelos negros que caiam nos ombros, os olhos sonhadoramente azuis sob muito bem delineadas sobrancelhas negras, lábios firmes e um queixo desafiador que demonstrava seu temperamento forte. Sua aparência era de um homem de ação. A musculatura compacta e poderosa era um convite a perdição.  
Vi – Não seja tão formal Acolon não há ninguém importante aqui vamos me dê um abraço, quando estivermos sozinhos vamos poder matar a saudade.  
Viviana e Acolon se abraçaram e entraram novamente na barca.  
Vi – Que bom que você está aqui meu querido, estes últimos tempos tem sido tão difíceis pra mim.  
Ac – O Henrique também está em Avalon, a presença dele não é suficiente?  
Vi – É claro que não Acolon, você sabe o quanto é importante pra mim, mas o Henrique tem muita coisa pra se preocupar, ele está cuidando dela.  
Ac – ELA ESTA LÁ?

Vi – Sim, desde que soubemos da presença da Megara a trouxemos para Avalon, estamos tentando protegê-la.  
Ac – Acho que passei muito tempo longe do platô, cinco anos e tudo mudou, fiquei realmente assustado quando vi o que Megara estava aqui,o que os homens dela fizeram com os avatares é realmente assustador.  
Vi – Você está cumprindo a sua missão meu querido precisamos de representantes de Avalon no governo do mundo exterior.  
Ac – Mas como ela é Viviana? Eu a vi quando bebe não consigo imaginá-la.  
Vi – Belíssima, é de longe a mulher mais linda que eu já vi, e é incrível, tem um poder impressionante.  
Ac – Então deve ser igual a você.  
Disse Acolon abraçando-a  
Vi – Não seja tolo meu querido você vai ver logo estaremos em Avalon.  
Alguns minutos depois Viviana se desfez do abraço de Acolon para abrir o caminho para entrada na ilha.  
Ac – Que saudades eu tinha de vê-la fazer as brumas se abrindo com apenas as suas palavras é revigorante saber que estou em casa.  
Viviana estava de pé às brumas já haviam dissipado e já se podia ver Avalon claramente, mas ela continuava na mesma posição. Podia sentir que estava se distanciando de tudo como se estivesse entrando no mundo dos sonhos.

Estava no salão da Távora Redonda tudo era uma completa desordem todas as portas da sala estavam fechadas e havia muita fumaça quando seus olhos foram se acostumando ela pode ver Marguerite com o vestido banhado em sangue frente a frente com Megara que usava o Oroborus. Olhou em volta a procura de Roxton, Henrique ou até mesmo Acolon para ajuda - lá a salvar Marguerite que parecia estar no seu limite, mas nenhum deles estava lá pra desespero de Viviana que resolveu se aproximar.  
M – Não! Não venha até aqui.  
O pior de tudo que Viviana podia ver através do vestido que estava colado no corpo que ela ainda estava grávida.  
Vi – Minha filha eu vou ajuda - lá.  
Marguerite tinha o rosto banhado em lágrimas e Viviana também estava muito emocionada, mas resolveu insistir sabia que se Marguerite continuasse assim ela e o bebe não teriam chance.  
Megara – Não tente Viviana, mesmo que eu morra, eu vou matá-la e você não poderá impedir assim como os outros também não puderam.  
Marguerite percebe que Megara pretende atacar Viviana. Ela estende uma das mãos em direção a Viviana que se assusta ao ver que a mesma tinha marcada como uma queimadura ainda recente a marca de Morighan, Madge pronuncia um encantamento e uma luz sai da marca em sua mão formando uma parede de luz na frente de Viviana.  
Megara – Protegendo a mamãe Marguerite, que pena que eu não pude fazer o mesmo pela minha, mas não vai ser por muito tempo você vai morrer!  
Marguerite continua pronunciando palavras em celta e uma energia começa a subir pelo seu corpo, os olhos de Madge estão totalmente brancos e pequenos raios saem dos mesmos, janelas temporais começam a parecer e em todas apareciam a mesma cena que estavam vivendo, mas em outras épocas.  
Vi – Marguerite não faça isso!  
Marguerite olhou mais uma vez para Viviana e agora já estava derramando lagrimas de sangue e finalmente disse a ultima frase.  
M – Mãe eu amo você.

Depois usou a mão que não estava usando para proteger Viviana pra ser um condutor de energia e destruir Megara, tocou na rival e a energia tomou conta de toda a sala fazendo o corpo de Megara se desintegrar a olhos nus. No mesmo instante o corpo de Marguerite foi lançado na parede e já caiu sem vida. Assim que Marguerite caiu toda a energia se dissipou o Oroborus que estava no pescoço de Megara caiu no chão o campo de força que prendia Viviana se desfez e a sacerdotisa correu até onde estava o corpo de sua filha e se ajoelhou ao seu lado.  
Vi – Madge fala comigo, minha querida.  
Era tarde demais...


End file.
